As shown in FIG. 1, a typical liquid crystal display (LCD) device, such as LCD and LCD TV set, includes an LCD module. The LCD module generally includes as front frame 1, an LCD panel 5, a middle frame 2, a backlight module 6, and a backplane 3. The backlight module 6 includes an optical film, a light guide panel (LGP), a light source, and a light source heat sink 4. The front frame 1, the middle frame 2, and the backplane 3 have different functions. The front frame 1 is mainly used to fix the LCD panel 5 and prevent the LCD panel 5 from dropping. The middle frame 2 is mainly used to support the LCD panel 5 and shield a partial backlight module 6 from light leakage. The backplane 3 is mainly used to support and contain the optical film, the LGP and the light source and improve planeness of the backlight module 6. The light source heat sink 4 is generally made using an aluminum extrusion process.
The middle frame 2 of the typical LCD module is positioned above the backplane 3 and is not fixed in a vertical direction. This assembly mode results in that twisting resistance of the middle frame 2 is poor and the middle frame 2 is easy to deform when the middle frame 2 supports the LCD panel 5 and may not provide enough support.